The present disclosure relates to a setting management system with multiple image forming apparatuses and a management server.
Conventionally, image forming apparatuses such as copiers, MFPs and the like that are installed in a company or the like are managed by the management department. When a problem occurs in an image forming apparatus such as a copier, MFP or the like, a person in charge from the management department checks the setting values and the like of the image forming apparatus, and analyzes the cause of the problem and solves the problem. Therefore, when multiple image forming apparatuses are installed together in an organization, operation is started in a state in which the same setting information is reflected in each of the image forming apparatuses, making it easier to manage the setting values.